1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for maintaining a dynamic service registry for a self-diagnosing device.
2. Description of Related Art
Modern automobiles are being equipped with an ever increasing array of technology to help achieve greater fuel efficiency and to become more crash resistant. With the integration of global positioning system (‘GPS’), automobiles are able to help drivers find their destinations much easier. However, vehicles today are not aware in any way of their own service histories and their owner's preferred service locations.